matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Indian Raider
The Indian Raider is a Russian-built submarine which was appropriated by JJ "Sea Ranger" Wickham, who began using it as his personal sub. Fictional History Early History During the mid 1990's, the unregistered Kilo-class submarine that would later be known as the Indian Raider came to be used by the CIA and a crew of Russian pirates to transport weapons to warlords in Eastern Africa as part of an ongoing CIA destablising mission. In 1997 to 1998, a Sturgeon-class submarine carrying JJ Wickham came across the Kilo-class sub, and Wickham's superior sent him and a boarding party to take control of the vessel and pilot it to Diego Garcia. Inside the sub, Wickham was surprised to discover a CIA operative was assisting the pirates, and part-way back to Diego Garcia, Wickham was contacted by Navy headquarters and ordered to relinquish the sub back to the CIA operative's command and send them back on their way. Shocked that his superiors supported the arming of African warlords, Wickham decided that he would do the right thing himself by keeping the weapons. After setting the pirates and CIA operative afloat on a life-raft, Wickham encouraged most of the men in his boarding party to leave as well, but a few who agreed with his actions decided to stay on the sub with him as a skeleton crew. Wickham decided to keep the Russian sub for himself in order to make his own patrols of the African coast. After hiding out for a short period until the search for his died down, Wickham set himself a base of operations in an old cave in Zanzibar, and proceeded to use the Russian sub, which he began calling the Indian Raider, to intercept weapons to warlords. Wickham also stole food and supplies from cargo ships, which he would give away to the people of Africa, and in return the people gave him the nickname Sea Ranger and called him a hero. The American and British navies, however, designated him a pirate, and continually made attempts to locate him and the Indian Raider. At some stage, Sea Ranger began working on gutting an old fishing trawler to be mounted over the Indian Raider as a form of camouflage should the need arise. The Six Sacred Stones In December 2007, Sea Ranger's brother-in-law Jack West Jr and the twins Lachlan and Julius Adamson journeyed to Zanzibar to request the Sea Ranger's aid in getting to the second Vertex of the Machine discreetly. Agreeing to help, Sea Ranger had the hollowed out fishing trawler mounted over the Indian Raider before they set out for Cape Town and Table Mountain. The Indian Raider made the journey unrecognised by spy satellites within its shell, and the wake from the submarine unnoticed. Once they had made it past through the sea lane before all further access to Cape Town was cut off, Sea Ranger had the Indian Raider dive, ditching its fishing trawler shell. After trawling along the coastline near Table Mountain, the Indian Raider's crew managed to locate the Vertex entrance and made their way inside the flooded tunnel. Once they breached the surface within the Vertex, Sea Ranger, Jack and the twins made their way through the trap system while the rest of the crew stayed with the Indian Raider. After it appeared that Jack had perished helping to secure the placement of the Pillar, Sea Ranger and the twins decided to return to the Indian Raider and depart the Vertex. The Five Greatest Warriors Jack, still alive and having retrieved Alby Calvin, returned to the flooded tunnel the Indian Raider had arrived in and used his helmet to ping an s.o.s signal he hoped the Indian Raider's sonar operator would recognise. Indeed, the Indian Raider, almost back at the entrance, received the message and turned around despite the potential danger of incoming enemy vessels. After resurfacing, Jack and Alby were brought on board and the Indian Raider resumed its departure from the Table Mountain Vertex. At Jack's request, Sea Ranger had the Indian Raider make its way to Little McDonald Island to rendezvous with Wizard's team. After a few days journey, the Indian Raider arrived at the abandoned base. The sub and its crew remained at "World's End" until Wolf's people gave up their search around the east African coastline, then making their way back to Sea Ranger's Zanzibar base. A few months later, Sea Ranger and the Indian Raider were asked by Jack to head to Easter Island, where Jack had deduced the Sixth Vertex was, and maintain a position there in the event that he or his team needed a discreet escape. After maintaining their vigil and avoiding detection by the Chinese aircraft carriers stationing themselves near Easter Island, Sea Ranger was contacted by Jack shortly after the placing of the Sixth Pillar, and once the sea currents brought them close enough, had Jack, Lily, Iolanthe and Alexander brought onboard the Indian Raider and departed. The Indian Raider stopped off in New Zealand to allow its passengers off, and soon Sea Ranger and the Indian Raider began making their way back to Zanzibar. Attributes . Trivia . Category:Vehicles Category:Seacraft Category:Technology Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors